


Green fingered

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of fluff for Roxanne and Megamind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green fingered

Just a strange little something that I wrote after spending the day in the garden. Any way fluff and romance so enjoy and if you don’t enjoy don’t read. I don’t own any of this, I am just borrowing it for a while. Be kind on the spelling I have dyslexia, and no beta at the moment.

Green fingered

Roxanne stood frozen in the door way of a large room, this she had certainly never defiantly expected to find on her exploration of Megamind’s layer. The room before her had large windows on two side to allow in a lot of light and two large doors at the opposite end from the ones she had entered through those doors lead out onto a wrote iron work balcony. Spread before her was a huge array of healthy, lush green plants, blooming in a dazzling myriad of colours. 

The reporter had never seen Megamind as a gardener yet before her stood the proof that he was one, she had at first considered that it might be minion growing the plants until she had noticed the black watering can with the tell tale blue lightning streak on it by the door. 

As she slowly walked round looking at the plants Roxanne couldn’t help but wonder why Megamind would want to grow them, from the health of the plants around her the brown haired woman could tell that the blue alien was very good at gardening. Roxanne knew quite a few people who would die to be able to grow plants as well as this.

The door opened and Megamind stepped into the room. The green eyed alien froze at the sight of the brunette wandering around the room. “Roxanne what are you doing here?”

“I was exploring, Megamind, I didn’t know that you liked to grow plants.” Roxanne said as she turned to face the once villain.

With a shrug the slender alien spoke. “I discovered I had knack for it and oddly enough I find it very relaxing.”

“I have to say that they are truly beautiful. You obviously have quiet the green thumb.”

“Thank you for the complement my dear. However I would like to point out to you that my thumbs like most of the rest of me are blue not green I assure you.”

The brown haired woman couldn’t help but laugh slightly at the confused expression on the face of the once villain form telling him he had green thumb. “It’s an expression Megamind it means that you are good at growing plants.”

The light of comprehension dawned on his face. “Oh I see, an acpression.”

“No darling it’s expression.”

Megamind wrinkled his forehead for a moment and then tried again. “Expression...” Roxanne gave him an encouraging nod as she always did when he managed to correct his pronunciations. With a huge grin now plastered on his face Megamind spoke to her again. “So would you like to see what I have been working on lately?”

“I’d be delighted.” Taking her hand in his Megamind took Roxanne to one corner of the room which was concealed from the general view by a well placed screen of bushes. In a large terracotta pot sat a healthy rose bush blooming with roses of a soft yellow the tips of the petals were a subtle grey blue colour. “Oh Megamind it’s the most beautiful rose I have ever seen.”

The smile of the once villain grew and he spoke to her once more. “I’ve just had it confirmed by experts as a new type of rose and named it a Roxanne.”

The reporter flushed slightly and turned to look at the alien beside her, she knew that he wasn’t the most regular of males, but he was more thoughtful, and more wonderful than any other boyfriend she had ever had before. “You named it for me?”

“But of cause I did my flower.” He said to her in a soft loving tone.

Instantly Roxanne blushed, gave the hand that held hers a gentle squeeze and smiled at Megamind widely. “Thank you my love it’s wonderful.”  
“I’m so glad you like it.” There was a tone of evident relief to the alien’s voice. Roxanne, pulled him close, before she leant up and kissed his cheek gently. Slowly the blue eyed woman pulled away and placed her arms round Megamind, gently he returned the gesture content that his genus for once had borne a successful fruit and made the one he loved happy.


End file.
